Conventionally, as a functional component for an automobile, there is disclosed an automobile auxiliary direction indicator-cum-side irradiation device including: an auxiliary direction indicator connected to a turn signal switch to blink at a lower portion of a door mirror mounting base; a plastic cover which allows irradiation light of the auxiliary direction indicator to pass through itself to the outside and which extends from a front face to a side face around part of a back face; and a side marker light and an irradiating portion for applying light from a light-emitting irradiating body connected to an input of a back gear to light up on a back face (see Patent Document 1). This auxiliary direction indicator can be blinked in a higher position than a normal direction indicator and in a position out of a vehicle width, which facilitates visibility to surrounding vehicles and pedestrians. Moreover, because especially an area around a rear wheel is brightly irradiated during reverse traveling at nighttime, in a dark place, or in the rain, it is possible to reliably carry out putting into a garage, parking, and turning around of a vehicle.